Carano, Call Chael Maybe?
by Ififall
Summary: Chael Sonnen/Gina Carano Fanfiction. Chael Sonnen gets into trouble when he tries to get close to Gina Carano.


A/N: Off Topic. I'll write Two just in case...

* * *

To _**CazB**_, Thanks for the "The Miller Diaz Deal" Review.

* * *

If someone else wrote it, then...

Thanks to the _**"Guest"**_ for their Review.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Featuring lots of MMA fighters. Originally this was going to be a Chael Sonnen/Miesha Tate story. One line is an Alternate Quote from Bloody Elbow.

* * *

"So let's go through all the Dana White VS GSP fights. All the GSP Behind The Scenes. The Soap Opera Drama. At the UFC 167 Press conference Dana White Literally made Georges ST Pierre cry" Chael said.

"Chael...Let's not get over dramatic" Addison said.

"Addison It's true. When GSP asked for VADA's extensive Drug Testing, Dana White told every Reporter that GSP was crazy. Dana failed to support one of his Best stars" Chael said.

* * *

But Sonnen Carried on. "Hell, Dana didn't stand up for his _**Main**_ PPV Star. Dana White will out-right, trash GSP's morals on TV. But he'll clap like a Circus Seal, at all of the hypocritical, vile, bullshit that dribbles out of Ronda Rousey's mouth" Chael said.

"You can't blame Dana for that" Addison said.

"I can, and I am" Chael said.

* * *

"Chael, if Miss Rousey is raking in the money for the UFC, Dana has to support her" Addison said.

"The hell he does Addison. The only woman Dana White should be throwing money at, is the beautiful Gina Carano" Chael said.

"Really? Then I'll go one step further. If I was Dana I'd be getting a divorce and proposing to Miss Rousey. I'd do anything to sweeten _her_ pot" Addison said.

* * *

"Oh come on Addi. The only good thing about Ronda Rousey is her hot, Ass-Kicking Mom. Who by the way, is a _real _Olympian. Judoka, Dr Ann-Maria DeMars would own the current UFC women's division. In a way that her Daughter never could" Chael said.

"Chael have you ever seen Miss Rousey fight?" Addison asked.

"Why would I put myself through that torture? Sonnen asked.

* * *

"I'm a busy man Addison. I'm the next UFC Light-Heavy-Weight champion. I've got better things to do than watch Rousey armbar her way through _Can City_" Chael said.

Of course Chael didn't really care about the UFC's Women's division. Sure he wasn't a fan of the current Women's Bantam-weight champion. But the reason Sonnen was pushing his limits was because of one Girl.

* * *

Gina Carano was in town, and Chael had to make an impression. He knew Carano was staying at the Renzo Hotel. Paparazzi literally slept outside waiting for her.

Chael walked past the Reporters. He stopped and smiled when they wanted to take pictures. He had no idea which room she was in. He'd just have to ask around. He reached the start of the corridor and knocked on the first door that he saw.

"Yes?...Oh, what are _you_ doing here?" Jon Jones asked.

* * *

"Umm...Jon...hey. I just wanted to say Hi to Gina, do know what room she's in?" Chael asked.

"If you were her _**friend,** _you'd know" Jon said. He shut the door and Chael knocked on the next one. He walked to the next door and heard what sounded like twangs of an elastic band.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He heard someone say inside. He figured out who it was before they opened the door.

* * *

"Hey Chael, I've got yoga mats in here. But I'm gonna go running. Wanna come?" Diego Sanchez asked.

"Maybe tomorrow Diego. Have you seen Gina Carano?" Chael asked.

"No, I mean it is official? In Gina Carano in the UFC?" Diego asked.

* * *

"I don't- Sonnen began to say.

"Great, got to go Chael" Diego said running down the corridor. If at first you don't succeed...Chael thought. He went upstairs and tried a couple of doors. He tapped lightly on the Third door.

* * *

"Yeah?" Nick Diaz said trying to throw a ball of paper in the bin.

_"Oh Great"_ Chael thought. Trying to get any sense from Nick Diaz would take Day at the most. Hours at the least.

* * *

"Hey Nick, Nice Shot" Chael said. Nick looked at him blankly.

"That was a joke. You know cause of the "Layzie The Savage" YouTube video of you Diaz Brothers kicking ass all over the place?" Chael asked. Nick shrugged. "So?..." Nick asked.

"Have you seen Gina?" Chael asked Nick.

* * *

"Gina who?" Nick asked looking around.

"Who's the most famous "Gina" that we know?" Chael asked him.

"Chael don't bullshit" Diaz said. He was about to shut the door. When Chael pushed it back.

* * *

"Carano" Chael said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"You seen Gina Carano around?" Chael asked. Nick opened the door back a little.

"Nate! You seen Gina?" Nick asked his Little Brother.

* * *

"Gina who?" Nate asked. Chael Sonnen bit his lip to stop himself from swearing.

"Gina Carano" Nick said.

"Nah" Nate said back. Nick shook his head at Chael.

"We ain't seen her" Nick said. Before Chael could say thanks, the door was shut.

* * *

Sonnen decided that the next door would be his last. He knocked on the door and came face to face with the last person that he wanted see. "Hi" He said.

"No...No way" The next room guest said. Before Chael knew it, he was being chased down the hotel corridor by Wanderlei and Bigfoot Silva. Why? Well Chael Sonnen and Brazil didn't have the best relationship in the world.

It was all Brazil's fault, of course.

* * *

Chael had poked fun at everything Brazilian. The state of the slums of Brazil, the people of Brazil, any Brazilian champions.

Chael's opinion didn't get better when the Nogueira Brothers thought that a bus was a horse, but that was another story. Chael ran down the bottom of the corridor and got in the lift first. Sonnen attacked the buttons so hard he was sure those buttons could sue him for rape.

As Both Silva's got closer the doors opened.

* * *

"Thank God" Chael muttered. He ran into the lift and paused when he saw Gina Carano inside.

He pressed any floor button.

"Sonnen!" Wanderlei bellowed.

"Do those guys want the lift too?" Gina asked.

* * *

"They're Brazilian, they don't know what lifts are. Seriously though Gina, close the lift. They wanna kick my ass" Chael said.

"I wonder why" Gina said dryly. She let the doors close as Bigfoot Silva was ready to put his fist through the lift door. Chael breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed and took them away.

"It's funny that you're here" Chael said.

* * *

"Well...I'm living here for a while so..." Gina started saying. When Chael almost got his breath back, it was taken away by Carano's beauty. He couldn't understand why someone as hot as Carano would go back to fighting. Even if it was with the UFC. She was already making Movies, really successful ones.

"I came here to see you actually" Chael told her.

"Are you just saying that?" She asked.

* * *

"No, I was a special guest on the De-Witt show. I spoke very highly of you" Chael said.

"You trashed Ronda...didn't you?" Gina asked. She'd already heard about it Online.

* * *

"I may have mentioned the UFC's first Women's Paper-Champ...just a little..." Chael said. They stopped on a lower floor before they went up. They both got out, and ended up walking past Jon Jones.

"How are you settling in Gina?" Jon asked, ignoring Chael.

* * *

"Good. Are you training later?" Gina asked.

"Yeah.. I'll call you when we're ready to go" Jon said. Chael began to get jealous as both fighters hugged. Jones left and Chael put Two and Two together.

"So Jones knew you were in this room all along?" Chael asked.

"Yeah...why?" Gina asked.

* * *

"His door was the first door I knocked on" Chael told her. He watched Carano's beautiful eyes wander for an excuse.

"He's been busy lately" Carano said.

"Busy licking his own ass. Gina, I'm gonna tell you something shocking. Jon Jones has always been a pompous asshole. When Alexander Gustaffson kicked his ass. It was like Gustaffson beat Jon Jones into Early Alzheimer's. You know every time a Reporter mentions Gustaffson's name,

* * *

"Jon Jones is like:

"Who's Alexander Gustaffson?"

"Is Gustaffson that Hot Swedish Vampire that I jerk off to, in True Blood?"

* * *

"Who Am I? Where Am I?"

"When do I bend over for Greg Jackson?

"Why have I got a Huge metallic Golden shiny condom drapped across my shoulder?" Chael said.

* * *

"I'll personally speed up Gustaffson VS Jones 2. Jon Jones really needs to get some help. It's pathetic" Chael said. They reached Gina's door. Chael wasn't expecting a Gina Carano kiss or anything, but he wanted one.

"You're funnier than I thought" Carano said.

"I'll take that as Chael Compliment" Chael said.

* * *

"So err...when you're done kicking Jon Jones' ass in training, maybe...you'll watch the De-Witt show?" Chael asked. Gina nodded. Then she opened her door and paused.

"Maybe...Chael..." Her voice trailed off and Chael suddenly had to know what Carano was going to say.

* * *

"You were saying?" He asked softly.

"After training...Maybe we could watch your interview together...if you want" Gina asked.


End file.
